Immortal Redemption
by Selene Jeager
Summary: Its been six months since the events of Big Shell and everything has gone stagnant without any new information to act on. Selene decides to try to blend in and act normal for a night until a mysterious stranger starts paying for her drinks. Side Story.
1. Anonymous

**Immortal Redemption**  
><strong>By: Selene Jeager<strong>

**Part 1: Anonymous**  
>After the events of Big Shell the world had surprisingly gone quiet as far as gigantic nuclear capable robots went. It had been well over six months and still Philanthropy had not acquired a single lead though any of Otacon's usual channels. Trent had been regularly gathering contact with the others but things had basically become dead. With the catastrophe of the Tanker Incident the organization had lost its backing with the United Nations and things had been on the rocks up until the incident but it seemed now that the Patriots were cracking down even harder on the flow of information. GW had been destroyed with Emma's worm cluster but there was still a grip hovering over the Internet and the Patriots were obviously involved.<p>

Otacon's and Trent had analyzed the information on Emma's disc numerous times but it all just lead back to twelve founding members and we'd gathered that it was just another dead lead.

Everything had gone cold and it was beginning to get very dull playing the civilian and I knew that if I were having this much of a fit about it Snake had to of been itching for something, anything.

Together with Trent I rented an apartment in Manhattan. After the last incident and everything we'd collectively gone though as a group he'd decided almost instantaneously that this was going to be his life's cause and although I respect his decision I do have to wish, just like Otacon's, that he'd of gotten away from this curse Metal Gear seemed to drag to the table. Even Mei Ling was having a hard time getting promoted. Everyone that had been involved in Shadow Moses had been "black-listed" and so, I believe, that is why this rag-tag team has stuck together so well.

Natasha comes and goes as she sees fit but she stays on the run more or less trying to use her own leads to keep the information about Metal Gear both public and relevant to the masses. The world had a right to this classified information just as much as they do a simple atomic bomb and both she and the rest of us knew this. She hadn't been around in a while but, much like the others, if she showed up on our doorstep she'd be inside in half a second.

Trent had been probably the easiest person to live with in a long time. He was clean, responsible and although we had words over mundane bullshit every once in the bluest of moons I wouldn't trade him for the world. He'd become a valuable partner and he'd kept my spirits up though Big Shell so I couldn't really ask for much more.

Tonight he was off somewhere or another and although you would imagine I'd take advantage of the situation I wanted to get the hell out of this rat trap as much as he did. Much like Snake I'd been prudent with almost every penny I'd ever made just for situations like these. If worse came to worse we could all, most likely, get freelance work in our respective areas but we didn't want to be tied down in case something new came up.

I'd just finished a load of laundry and the house was, of course, immaculate. Nothing was on television and getting out a while just seemed the best option so here I was now on the frigid streets of New York. Summer had come and gone and now with the fall rolling in it was getting cold and so far out of the autumn it was proving that it was going to be a cold ass winter and the thought wasn't exactly comforting to someone as warm-natured as I; growing up in warmer southern climate tended to do that to a person.

On the way into the more rowdy regions of Manhattan I'd pulled cash and off to the bars I went. There was no 'usual' place with me considering I really didn't bar hop too much these days but back in the day with Frank I was a regular at just about every bar within old man Big Boss's bases as well as many of the major cities though out Europe and Russia were I attended many missions throughout my twenties.

Finding a quiet bar that was no smoking and QUIET I took a seat in a recliner and looked about. It was modeled to look like a pub and upon entering I'd failed to even note the name but a plaque over the bar itself read Watson's Pub. It seemed quaint enough and I wasn't in the mood to deal with mosh pits and teenie boppers so it'd do.

I ordered a shot of whiskey and a Corona with a wedge as I dug in my bag and pulled out a note book. Recently I'd gotten back into actually writing like I used to do as an teen before all the lifestyle change and it was enlightening to say the least. Sometimes you forgot just how much you put to the side and what details you lock into your private Pandora's Box over the course of time. There were some missions and experiences that I cared to keep locked away but then again there were others that I wished had never ended.

It was roughly over the course of an hour that I scribbled down ideas but crossing that bump to actually spontaneously start writing something that could be deemed 'acceptably interesting' just wasn't going to happen. Thoughts of the first few months I started staying with Big Boss brought a smile to me but all of those thoughts were interrupted as a blond, trying to play it all suave, sat down across from me at the small table I occupied.

"Can I get you a drink, babe?" Classic.

"No, I'll pass."

He leaned in further and winked as I internally rolled my eyes, "Oh so your the feisty type, huh? Works for me, you wanna go back to my place?" He was ballsy I'd give him that but it was clearly obvious he didn't have a single brain cell in the right head.

As I lowered my pen I leaned in towards him, looked to him sternly as my eyes narrowed onto his, "Perhaps I didn't make this clear enough. Get fucking lost before I kick your teeth down your throat."

With that he was gone and I was free to be left the hell alone. Crossing my leg I raised my hand and flagged down the bartender.

"What can I get you?"

"Whiskey on the rocks and an Appletini."

After I paid for my drinks as well as my upcoming round I picked my pen back up, rubbed my face, and continued jotting loose ideas. Occasionally I'd pause and observe the oddities that riddled the room as ideas would form about my trips and missions to England for later.

When the tender returned he set both glasses down and I thanked him before he departed. Taking a sip of my whiskey my attention began to drift. I'd learned that sometimes I could write drunk and then others I just wanted to do what the hell I set out for originally and just loose myself in other ways besides words; on that note it took little to no time to get to the bottom of my glass and as I began to work on the appletini the bartender approached again with a new round of both.

Raising my eyebrow he gathered the confusion on my face. "A gentleman paid for them ma'am," he informed.

Picking up the fresh glass of ice cold whiskey it burned slightly going down, "He wasn't blond was he?"

"No ma'am, he was a dark haired gentleman with facial hair," he informed.

"He leave a name of any type?"

"No ma'am. Would you like me to ask the gentleman for it?"

"If it's not too much trouble that'd be nice. Also," I handed him a five, "can I get another shot of whiskey please?"

"Most certainly, I'll be back in a moment," said the old, portly gentleman.

Right...free drinks. Couldn't complain I guess...why the hell would I? As I reached the bottom of the glass I sat the glass down as the ice clanked about in the glass. Gripping the stem of the martini glass I began to go through the mixed drink as I relished in the current burn inside of my stomach that as just as warming as it was desensitizing. I hadn't really been a light weight when it came to the sauce but it had been a long time since I'd really gotten hammered so a buzz was already starting to set in. Closing my notepad I threw it into my messenger bag and as the bartender handed me the shot he brought another two drinks as well.

As he sat them down I threw down the shot and the burn felt astonishing at this point, "So...did he give you a name?"

"No ma'am but he gave a location. He'd like you to meet him in the alley on side the bar. He paid for these drinks as well and told me to tell you that 'he hoped you enjoyed them'."

With that he took the glasses back that I'd demolished and as I grabbed the Appletini this time my eyes wandered around the room but I didn't see anyone watching me. Just who the hell was this guy? The question didn't have time to manifest far enough into worry and I wouldn't say it was paranoia creeping over me but there was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I always paid attention to those. After I finished the last drink I was warmly toasted and after leaving a tip I exited the bar. Just because I had a bad feeling about this whole situation didn't mean I was going to run from it.

Exiting outside the cool air of the city stuck to my warm face. I could still move coherently enough but my balance was slightly distorted. Other than that you'd of never guessed I'd had a single drink by my composure. As calm as I could appear on the outside, however, on the inside I was relishing in the alcohols effects on mental perception. It seemed this was the only time that my thoughts weren't flying a mile a minute.

Turning the corner I was greeted by the smell of trash. At the far end of the alley was a dumpster for the pub. Further down, however, the path turned sharply around a corner. Following it all the way to the back I called, "Mister Anonymous, you here?"

At this point I was more curious to put a face to this act of kindness over anything. It had taken pulling teeth with both Frank, Trent and Snake to buy her a drank so whomever this man was she had planned to pay back in full and perhaps a bonus depending on his looks. Rounding the corner past the trash bin I called out again, "Hello...? Anyone back h-" and before the words could leave my mouth there was a sharp pain in my leg. Hitting the ground in pain I gritted my teeth in pain and what enjoyment I'd gotten from my buzz I was suddenly happy that I was comfortably numb more than anything; at least that had taken a bite out of the pain some.

As I flipped myself over I reached for a knife in my bag, while still gasping my leg, but before I'd gotten a chance to use it a hand was gripping my own and as my eyes focused in the dim light I shook my head in horror-Vamp!

Letting go of my bleeding leg I reared back to land a blow square in his jaw but my timing and sluggish reflexes wouldn't allow for it.

"Now is that any way to repay my hospitality," he chimed in lowly his Romanian accent thick.

"When it comes to you then yes..." I gritted my teeth, "if anyone owes anything, I do..." I said managing to swing my good leg upwards and knee him in the groin. I heard a gasp as his face tensed up and he cupped himself; served him right.

Using the opportunity to my vantage I created enough room between us that I was able to kick him hard in the stomach as I began to crawl down the alley. I'd only been in the pub a few hours so there was still a small chance that somebody might be able to pass by and help but nobody appeared at the end of the alleyway.

My attention had been so desperate for escape that when he'd grabbed my ankle and slung me into the dumpster I hadn't even seen it coming till I felt a sharp pain through my ribs. Gripping my chest he grabbed me by the collar of my coat and rammed something deep into my neck before I'd had anytime to give a physical protest and, suddenly my body had become as heavy as a car. I felt my feet drag the ground a few moments as he carried me by the scruff of my neck. After a only a few moments of my toes dragging the ground before he eventually arranged me into a more dignitary position as he began lugging me around bridal style.

My head bobbed like a rag dolls as he moved. My surroundings were beginning to blur as whatever sedative he'd shot me up with began to wear into me more. Struggling hard I managed to gather he'd launched himself upwards and we were traveling across the rooftops. With everything I had I tried to move myself...escape from his arms but it was futile. The world around me continued to cloud over before eventually going black.


	2. The Truth

**Part 2: The Truth**

When I began to come around my calf ached where he'd stabbed me. Where I'd made contact with the dumpster hurt like hell but I identified the pain as what I could imagine was just bruising; at least nothing was broken...for now. Even though all my limbs were still intact and from what I could tell everything was still attached to me. I was still having a hard time moving but after a moment I realized why; I'd been tied up and as I listened to chains jingle I soon learned that it was either handcuffs or fucking shackles.

Trying to take it easy, since I obviously wasn't going anywhere, I looked around the room and gathered that I'd been carted off to a run-down motel. It was then that I heard him and quickly I pinpointed his location. Jerking my head to the left there he sat in a chair. He had straddled the back of it with his arms folded and his head resting on it.

A wide grin crossed his face, "Enjoy the nap? You looked like you could use to sleep off the drinks...you were just so rude earlier."

Casually I looked to him, "And you act like I owe you pleasantries."

He leaned forward in his chair, "Oh but you do...we have so much catching up to do."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Right...okay then...after you got shot in the head...again, we destroyed Arsenal and left it at that. The End."

Before I'd even seen it coming there was a knife lodged in my shoulder as I swallowed a scream cursing all the while, "FUCK YOU!"

"I was planning on having it the other way around..." he laughed suddenly standing and throwing the chair so hard across the room that it collapsed into firewood.

"So what...you gonna fuck me and then kill me? Have fun. Won't be the first time I've been threatened with this bullshit," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. I plan to degrade you into nothingness first. I will avenge my beloved Queen's demise at your group's hands starting with YOU!" he hissed.

I hadn't been out long because between the new blood loss and what I assumed to be the drugs and alcohol still lingering in my system I was beginning to feel light-headed as my vision hazed, "Hate to tell you this dip shit but we weren't the ones that killed her. While you were at the bottom of whatever corner of the Hudson and we were on Arsenal a bunch of shit went down and she ended up saving our hides from Ocelot. He was the one who shot her in the heart, not me OR Snake. Like he was trying to tell her we were set up by Ocelot and if you think about it he was in the perfect position to do it as well!"  
>Watching him frozen perfectly in place he stared at me a long moment with glazed eyes, "Queen...he killed you?" He shook his head as a look of loss crossed his features.<p>

He lunged for my body grabbing me by my jacket as he stared at me hard, "HOW! Nothing could touch her...Scott's curse!"

"It was all a damned ruse...she was being shielded by some sort of electromagnetic device. That's why nothing could hit her. I watched her shoot at him with her rail gun and it veered straight away from him! He had one on too...he fucked us all over Vamp. Even the whole reason you wanted revenge was all set up on that day. He was the one who took RAY, killed Dolph and old man Gurlukovich and sunk that Tanker and all we know at this point is that he's working for the Patriots but all of our own leads have gone dead in the water. Fuck...this is the first time I've been drinking in forever and its always been because I've been so damned busy for our cause."

"What cause..." he almost laughed as he released me and sat on the edge of the bed. He was obviously trying to wrap his mind around everything I'd just told him and if he believed me then he must have seen, first hand, how deceptive that former Spetsnaz was.

"The eradication of fucking Metal Gear. When my brother snuck onto that tanker over four years ago he went to take pictures of RAY so we could blow what they were really doing out of the water. We didn't want it to happen literally! The organization had UN backings at that time and we couldn't even think about doing something so brash even if we had wanted to. That operation was carried out in the utmost stealth. Nobody was supposed to know. Snake even went in with a fucking tranquilizer gun for shits sakes. We never meant to hurt anyone...not the Marines...not the commandant."

"Scott..." he expelled the deceased name, "he took you and Helena from me..."

Hating to have to hurry this little emotional re-gathering along I spoke again, "So what are you going to do now. Furthermore what are you going to do to ME."

A long moment of silence lingered as he moved back to his feet and hovered over me. It seemed he was in his own world of contemplation as he observed my wounded body. Perhaps he was trying to figure out if he should kill me but at the moment I honestly didn't give two shits. All I wanted was for him to take the knife in my lodged above my collar bone out before I bleed out anymore.

It was almost as if he'd read my mind and with that he swiftly plucked the blade out of me as my body trembled in a fresh wave of agony. Blood ran freely from the wound as my breathing increased. He was a little slow on the uptake but after only a brief moment he moved into the bathroom grabbing a towel out of a cabinet and applied it to the wound with pressure.

Reaching into his pocket he procured a key which he set into the keyhole but didn't turn, "You kick me in the nuts this time and I will string your intestines from the Empire State Building, understood?"

Nodding I swallowed hard fighting to keep my consciousness intact and my mind off the pain. After he undid both sets of, what I came to find, handcuffs he sat me up against the headboard behind me before opening my jacket, to my displeasure, before continuing to apply pressure.

Even with all the reasons that I should hate Vamp's guts there was something about him that seemed hidden that was genuine; something that extended beyond his suave persona and razor-sharp killing skills. There was something that made even this monster human. After all, he didn't have to stop the bleeding and he sure the fuck didn't have to keep me alive. There were other members of Philanthropy in the city and, at this particular point, any of them were better than one drained of a few, necessary, pints of blood and mentally clouded via sedatives.

Allowing me to sit up was even kindness. Although my blood would have clotted in the position I was in, it would do so much quicker sitting up where the wound could be vertical and elevated over my heart. It wasn't until then that I had a chance to actually take in the other wound he'd inflicted to see that he had wrapped it.

"So how long were you watching me?"

As he carefully pulled the towel away he folded it over before reapplying it to the area. The bleeding had declined but the gouge was still flowing freely.

"I wasn't actually. It seemed like a chance of a lifetime for revenge. I'd killed that man's blood and I figured I'd take my revenge directly onto Snake and kill you." Surprisingly he wasn't grinning now as I figured he might have; it seemed his heart wasn't as cold as most of us were lead.

The irony was a little funny and through a grin I shook my head, "Sounds like I should have just stayed my ass home and watched a damned movie or something then, shit. How much did I run you by the way?" I commenced onwards with the small talk trying to make this whole situation a little less awkward.

He actually snickered, "About fifty bucks, you weren't that expensive," he answered honestly.

"Oh bullshit," I frowned inching my hand into my pocket. His hand reached out swiftly as he grabbed my wrist.

Looking him in the eyes I spoke, without words, assuring him that I wasn't trying to return the bloody mess he'd inflicted onto me and, with that, he released my hand and i pulled a hundred to make up for the drinks. Much to my usual behavior I wasn't planning on letting him pay for my drinks and get off that easy, "Take it."

He eyed me for a moment questioningly. No doubt thinking, all-the-while that I must have been bat shit insane or just a little too high off of blood loss.

"I mean it," my brow arched, "take it. I won't even let Snake pay for my drinks so I sure the fuck ain't taking your handouts either. I worked hard for all the money I have and I'm sure whatever the fuck you did, you worked hard for yours too, so keep it."

Reluctantly I saw him reach for it and put it into his back pocket, "You're a strange case...I just thought I should mention that. Writing in a bar of all places?"

"To each their own; when I was on the base I used to buy a fifth of Seagram's 7 and do a few shots of it and see what I could come up with drunk. It always made for interesting results so I still do it from time to time; same thing with dreams. I write the interesting ones down and they actually make for decent short stories later."

"A killer that writes in her spare time, interesting to say the least," his smile returned.

He checked the wound again and by now the bleeding had stopped. It was then that he reached into his coat pocket and pulled a long roll of gauze padding out. He reached for me pulling my jacket off so that it sat behind me. I spread my arms out away from my chest I kept still as he moved the gauze around my frame in a tight crisscrossing pattern. After several layers and half the roll later he stopped and I slowly leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes a moment. It was then that I remembered something.

As my eyes snapped open I stared over at him, "Please tell me you took my messenger bag when you took me here..." I swallowed hard, my heart in my throat.

He almost died in laughter, "You've just been stabbed...twice and your worried about your over-sized purse!" he smiled shaking his head, "Amazing..." With that he leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed it throwing it next to me.

Opening it up frantically I found my notebook and let out a sigh, "Safe and sound."

"You can't be serious..." he stared.

"More serious than death. Losing your ideas to work with is like an emotional kick to the nuts," I explained, "Anything I jot down as an idea could be absolute gold!"

"If you say so."

With my notebook safe and sound I allowed myself to relax once again as I leaned back against the hard wood of the headboard, "Go out for a few drinks and get stabbed in the back of an alley and end up in a hotel room. I'd say that makes for one hell of a night," I laughed, "so what now?"

"Now...honestly I don't know. Even tonight was a matter of a spontaneous whim, to a degree."

It was strange seeing him so unsure and mentally disorganized. The few encounters I'd had with him within Big Shell he'd proven very dominating and even I couldn't lie, the confidence made him an object of desire... Even now, though, he seemed truly genuine and it pulled me into him and his agenda. Here I was falling in love with someone who had been an enemy and all it did was remind me of something father had said once. He'd said something like that even if you're enemies on the battlefield there's never a reason to hate a specific person on the other side. You're just soldiers on two different sides trying to get your job done. Even earlier in the night this had been true and so, really, I had no direct enmity with him. The only thing I could really hate him for was killing Emma.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered pointing over my body, "for the wounds. They were uncalled for. I have not had to face many women in combat but a lady is still a lady and you should be treated with respect now."

"Would you like me to take you somewhere? Perhaps even a hospital for more detailed care?"

"No, I'm good as far as my wounds, and this shit hole is fine; I've slept in worse places, by far," I grumbled throwing my jacket back on.

"Understood, my lady," he stood and bowed eloquently.

"Enough...I'm just plain ol' Selene. I'm used to asshole brothers trying to kill one another, rough living conditions, and little to no formalities. You sure as hell don't have to act like that to play the gentleman."

"Unless I want to so shut the hell up," he grinned asserting himself again finally; now this was the Vamp that I'd become familiar with during my last, brief, tour.

Grabbing me by the ankles he pulled my body downwards off the headboard so I could lie back properly. Afterwards he took the comforter and threw it over me, "You should get some sleep."

At this point I didn't have many qualms to argue. It didn't strike me that he'd try and kill me in my sleep at this particular time so, why not? With that I tried to get comfortable and closed my eyes before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

...

I was running and the only sounds that filled my ears were screams but it wasn't until a few moments later that I realized they were my own. It didn't take long to figure out why either; it was a reoccurring nightmare. In front of me lay Frank's body battered and beaten within an inch of his life and at the time I thought he was really dead.

Sometimes I was still bitter at Snake for doing this even though I had been taught differently, but I couldn't help it. He'd taken away someone that I'd loved...someone dear to me that I'd survived countless levels of hell with together. Even on Shadow Moses he wasn't the same but how could he after having his body ripped apart by mines and being forced to live again?

While we were in hiding he'd lost it a few times and he'd left me with a few presents but when I lay awake at night I rejoiced in having them. I'd stare at the ceiling and rub the uneven flesh almost raw as I remembered each incident and recalled the look on his face that rivaled my own pain. There were nights that I could hear his cries carry though whatever apartment we'd taken up hiding in and he'd tell me about the darkness he remembered before the laboratory. He had always reminded me that he loved me even if he couldn't properly show it any longer and I assured him, even though all of his own self-loathing, that I loved him as well and enjoyed every additional moment we had together...  
><strong><br>**


	3. Origins

**Part 3: Origins**

I could hear my name being called but it was so far away; then again but this time it rattled closer and the voice was familiar this time. It came again accompanied with a face, "Frank..." I called out and then my eyes snapped open and everything came back to me as I stared at the man in front of me; it was Vamp and oddly I was in his arms. His eyes were wide and focused over me with what, I swore, was concern.

I'm sure I looked like a fucking moron and the only thing I could manage was, "What...?"

"You were crying," he muttered as his cold, bare, hand reached out and caressed my cheek. As he lifted it I could see moisture on his fingertips. Had I been crying? With the sudden return to reality I'd completely forgotten anything I'd been dreaming of and that never failed to happen. Normally I'd allow myself to return to the waking world slowly trying desperately to hold onto whatever had come during REM sleep but when I was forced to snap to alert I'd lose it all...

"You were calling a name. Do you remember what happened?" he probed curiously.

"No...I...I came around too quickly so I forgot. Whose name?" I groggily rubbed my face.

"Frank." He made it sound so ordinary...so simple.

"Oh...oh god..." I felt embarrassed now. Not even Trent had ever mentioned me talking in my sleep, "I'm so embarrassed," I looked away. Even though I shouldn't give a rats ass that I'd been sleep talking the idea of mentioning one man's name while in the presence of another one just seemed wrong. Discussing this with almost a complete stranger was wrong.

I felt his hand grip my chin as he stared at me intensely almost as though he were trying to find his own answers, "Who was he?"

I smiled avoiding his eyes, "Well...that's a long story that I've tried to forget..." I swallowed trying to hold back the tears that welled up in my eyes.

"What happened?"

"He was killed. Have you ever heard the code...Gray Fox? From FOXHOUND?"

"I have...wait," he was taken aback, "Gray Fox was your lover?"

I gnashed into his words fiercely, "He was my EVERYTHING!" I seethed bitterly as the tears poured freely now, "I was eighteen and it was shortly after Big Boss had taken me to Africa...to his Outer Heaven when I met him. He was locked up as a prisoner and I nursed him back to health as his personal attendant. He'd of never imagined that I'd fall for his prisoner. Sometimes I wonder if that's why he really came back originally...after all the destruction. We were just sitting there on the edge of Metal Gear's underground hanger," I babbled on, "Or maybe he was still loyal to the old man...I don't know...but we worked together after the fall of Outer Heaven taking care of my father. All we wanted was the old man to wake from his coma. He'd suffered massive injuries at Snake's hand but he was alive. He just needed to come back to us...to wake up."

The idea of rambling on to a stranger had never been one I'd ever thought I'd be low enough to do but right now I just needed someone to listen. Snake knew everything and didn't care anymore and even though Otacon and Trent were around I was pretty sure they'd learned everything by now though digital means. Just somebody who would listen right now...

"So even though Snake wounded Big Boss...your father...you still forgave him? How?"

"Because of what the old man had always taught me. It was something he told anyone near him to take to heart. He told us that even though you are enemies on the battlefield does not mean you should let your job affect your judgment of them as a person. He told us long ago that best friends sometimes fought on opposite sides of the battlefield but why let a good friendship be ruined by a war that had started because of the ever-changing world of politics."

"I suppose he did have a point. I'd never thought of it that way."

"My father was a wise man who had seen many horrors during his life. His was surrounded in constant turmoil and war and he knew that was how he was to die...as a warrior. He'd crossed many people during his lifetime and knew they all fought for different reasons but Big Boss's whole dream with Outer Heaven was to give those who lived and breathed war, like us, a place that would never be lost. Snake was sent to stop him and so he and Big Boss fought, not once, but twice in Outer Heaven and Zanzibar and he won on both occasions. My father had told me, when he awoke, after Outer Heaven that it was what both he and Snake had wanted. I didn't agree with it but I chose to accept his wishes over time. Even Frank had sought death by Snake's hand after being reborn into that cybernetic hell. Snake had told me that Frank wished for him to set him free of that nightmare."

"And so you were able to forgive him after everything was said and done? He killed both your lover and father and you do not hold enmity with him? The concept is almost baffling, in a sense."

"Exactly," I sighed, "but neither of them would want me to hate him either. He was just doing what they wanted...and his own job. It was his mission and he was simply following it through."

"You are a very strong woman...I believe stronger than even my Queen was."

"I have to be..." I swallowed hard, "Nobodies here to catch me if I fall anymore. All I have is my perseverance to keep me going now; it was Frank's final gift to me. He and my father would want me to live and do whatever it was that made me happy or gave me purpose. So I've taken up my brother's cause to stop Metal Gear. This world should not even have to deal with something as terrible and frightening as that monstrosity."

"A noble cause indeed..."

Taking in a deep breath I released it as my mind began to clear, "So what are you going to do now? Do I have to worry about you coming after my brother or the others anymore now that you know the truth?"

"No, but I can't say this will be the last you see of me either."

"...the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm rather...drawn to you now. You're very interesting."

"So what then? You're going to start stalking me?"

"Not necessarily. I'd rather you take to me," he grinned widely.

"All but for one issue. The people I'm working with would rather see your ass dead for real this time. Snake could probably forgive you for all your shit as well as everyone else but I see Hal...erm...Otacon bearing a grudge against you. You did kill his sister, after all...even if it was in vengeance. He's a civilian and doesn't see things the same as you or I nor does he believe in most of our more severe methods."

"Very true. I have wronged him and I need to make amends with him."

"And I can't just knock on their apartment door with you and ask them to invite you in either. So what?"

"I'll come up with something. I do enjoy a good challenge."

My eyes narrowed, "This isn't some fucking game Vamp. This was a man's sister. Do you know that he came all the way to Big Shell HIMSELF for her? He's just a lowly civilian and he came into a war zone for his sister because he knew she was there. They had a history together that he was trying to make right. You see, they'd been very estranged for many years because of something in his past that he couldn't come to terms with. So he left and he never got to tell her what happened. She bled out in his arms!"

"I see," he closed his eyes a moment.

"Do you? You took his family from him! His father's dead, he never knew his real mother and now his sister is..."

"ENOUGH!" he raised his voice; "I told you...I understand..." he swallowed bitterly.

"And how do you understand? Tell me. I told you some of my secrets...now tell me yours."

He took a moment to himself before he lowered me back down onto the shabby motel bed, "It all happened in the early eighties. I'm sure you've gathered that I'm foreign by my accent, correct?"

I nodded.

"I was born in Romania and my parents were immigrants. I was six when we moved here and they struggled to pay the bills in this land of the free. Life here was more fulfilling, but it was also hard. My parents and I would go to church every Sunday and they would pray to make it in this country because we had nowhere else to go. They wished for a better future for me...oh if only they could see me now," he grimaced. "It was Sunday and we went to church, like we usually did, and a bomb went off and killed everyone in it...but me."

"I'm sure you know the rest of the story by whatever means you heard it. Afterwards, I was in the ICU for several weeks and later became an orphan. It was there that the military acquired me though illegal means and indoctrinated me into the Marines when I became of age. From there I did my missions effortlessly and gained a name for myself because of the cruelty I used to slay my enemies. I've been called many things: knife freak, Dracula, the count, blade dancer...in every language of every country I'd ever been to I had a different name. It was while I was in the Marines that I met Scott. He was the first person to actually try to know me beyond just a renowned messenger of death."

"Were you two really lovers?"

"Is that so strange to you?" he smirked, "love comes in many forms."

I internally smacked myself, "I don't mean it in that perspective or to be a bigot or anything. I just wanted to know if it were the truth since we were on the subject. In all honestly...I find women just as attractive as any man."

"So you, too, are bisexual?"

"Yes," I answered flatly trying to get him to focus, "but like I said, that wasn't what I was getting at, but continue."

He shrugged, "There's really not more to it aside from that. I loved Scott but I switched over to the Navy through request from Jackson, Helena's husband, when he formed Dead Cell. Most of what they said about us was slander though. Now that I look back at it I assume it was Ocelot and the Patriots doing."

"That's about what I make of it too. I was there when she died Vamp...before he shot her he said something about her making her own drama out and that 'they' were the ones who had the unit liquidated six months prior to what happened at the Big Shell."

His silence spoke volumes of the anger he felt towards the truth, "I will have my revenge on each and every one of them personally."

"Yeah, but we gotta find them first and we're not having any luck, so it looks like our plans are on hold till we get some new leads. They've all dried up since Big Shell. Even our usually active channels for procuring data are locked down tighter than Fort Knox. At the rate we've been going Otacon and my partner though Big Shell, Trent, may have to go about finding other means and expanding our horizons to get anything accomplished. Is there anything you can think of that could help us? Anything you may have heard or seen either Solidus or Ocelot say? I'd say Olga too, but she was just being used as a lower level pawn and I doubted she'd of known much of anything. I really do hope that Raiden's okay. We haven't heard from him in about a month now but the last thing we heard was that he was drinking heavily and Rose would tell Snake that he came home covered in blood and bruises."

"Yes, he was interesting too...what exactly was it that he found out?"

"Well...from what I managed to get out of Snake...Raiden is basically Snake's nephew in a sense."

"What..." Vamp stared in astonishment.

"They're not blood related or anything...but Raiden was a child soldier, ya see. He found out when he faced off against Solidus atop Federal Hall that he was the one who killed his parents. He took him in afterwards and used him in his army of child soldiers. Snake said one of his childhood names was 'Jack the Ripper'. Raiden took his life and avenged his parents but there are obviously some things that can't be forgotten that easily. He had a very large wound reopened and he was having a tough time dealing with it. Wherever he is I hope he's safe."

"I have faith that boy will be fine," he chuckled, "he has been one of only a very few human beings that managed to defeat me in combat. He was able to blind me to his movements."

"You sure you weren't just distracted by his ass?" I grinned.

He nodded smiling back, "Maybe a little."

Trying to put things back into focus, again, I shook off the humor and used every ounce of reserve in me to ply myself away from our conversation as I rolled myself over to the side of the bed next to him as I grabbed for my bag digging for a watch I kept in the thing, "What time is it anyway? How long was I out? I bet Trent probably wonders where the fuck I ran my ass off to..."

As ravaged the bag looking though compartments I tried to remember where they hell I'd placed the watch but before I could find it he ripped the bag from my hands and pushed me back, "You need to calm down. You've only been out for a few hours and it's barely dawn. Besides, if you get too worked up your more than likely to reopen this," he rubbed his hand against the new addition to scaring on my chest.

I did as his actions demanded and lay back on the bed but at the same time I just wanted to throw myself into some sort of action. Since I hadn't been on missions I'd been thrusting myself into cleaning Snake and Otacon's apartment every few days. I just had to have something to keep myself busy or I'd go stir crazy.  
><strong><br>**


	4. Just A Taste

**Part 4: Just a Taste**

****"Well what the hell do you expect me to do? Go back to sleep? I doubt that's going to happen. I'm all ready to get up and go," I complained.

"Well I know something I can do for you to keep you occupied..." he laughed.

"Dare I ask what..." I glared.

"Well it involves groping and probing, my dear. Interested?"

Swallowing roughly my eyes widened as I looked away before a blush could rise into my cheeks fully, "I...the hell are you talking about. You said that I needed to take it easy you damned pervert!" I mumbled throwing a pillow at him.

"Who said you had to do anything..." he grabbed my shoulder flipping me back over setting the pillow next to me, "I understand that you are injured. I had no intentions of you doing any of the work," he cooed as his cool hands sought out my jacket slowly unzipping it.

As much as I should have told him to stop and leave me the hell alone the thought of a little release was pretty damned tantalizing. It had been a long time since I'd even allowed myself to think about satisfying my own needs since what happened with Frank and even now the thought of it, as inviting as it was, seemed a little wrong, 'Have you forgotten everything you just told him? Frank would want you to enjoy your life even if he weren't right here next to you,' my mind persuaded, almost desperately.

The internal conversation was placed on hold as his hands wandered over my hips as he grabbed them pulling himself between my legs, "Vamp...it's not that I don't want to...it's just..."

Almost instantaneously he seemed to understand and choose not to proceed any further, "It's alright, I understand. I take it you have not slept with anyone since Frank?"

"Yeah and it just feels awkward and..."

"Wrong?" he probed my mind curiously for the right words.

"Right...and I just don't think that..."

"It's alright," he cut me off making things easier on me. "I understand. I felt the same way after Scott died. I had a lot of loyalty to that man and when he left my life it took me a long time to accept it. However," his tone shifted to a softer one, "I did remind myself that he would want me to be happy, that's why I gave myself a push to move on the first time I did anything afterwards, but I'm not going to say that this should be the time or the place. Maybe another time, alright? After all...I'm not in a hurry and hard to get is more interesting," he cackled.

"I've got to know...were you interested in me during Big Shell?"

"Actually, yes, but at that time I was having the same mental conflicts you are now. At that point, although you were attractive to me, you were just another target, as was Emma. You, however, had that sexual aggressiveness in you while the girl was just plain innocent. When I choose a target to drink from it's because they are alluring in some aspect. So you could say I made that point clear already," he pointed.

Following his finger my hand subconsciously sought out the injury as I rubbed my neck. The scarring where he had bitten me was still very noticeable, "How...did I taste?"

He raised an eyebrow and a look of intrigue crossed his face, "Your blood is very clean. People who smoke are my least favorite over the people that I've bitten into in the past, and you don't smoke. You also don't drink very often or do any form of drugs either do you? You have no vices," he spoke confidently.

"Yeah...one thing I'm glad I didn't pick up from my father; he smoked and drank pretty heavily. When I first met him I kinda disliked that he did but over time and after I pushed him to talk to me about his past I understood why and I don't think I'll of him anymore. I'm one of the few people who really knew my father's story," I sighed, "sometimes when I think about everything he's been though I wonder if I'm not repeating history myself."

"I heard something one time...that it's up to anyone who has children to end whatever trauma has possessed their lives so it does not affect the next generation."

"I believe that too...because here I am trying to eliminate his key weapon from history. Even Otacon...his grandfather was involved in the Manhattan Project. The history of nuclear weapons is written into his family's history."

He'd taken up sitting kneeling in front of me and although he was looking at me and paying attention, he was also thinking about something else. I could just see it and tell within the deep recessive pools of blue that made up his eyes.

"Vamp? What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really..."

I reached out for him and rested my hand under his chin coming in close to his face. As our noses touched my eyes narrowed over him, "I call bullshit."

"And even if you do, why should I tell you?" he quipped.

"Because I said so asshole, now get to talking."

"I was wondering...if you liked being bitten by me?"

This wasn't exactly the question I was expecting but, nevertheless, I was going to answer him honestly as soon as I was able to put it into words. I did enjoy pain depending on the intensity and where it was inflicted. Frank had always told me that I had to be into that S&M shit (and quite honestly I was). Thinking back over the incident itself, past all the adrenaline and the mission I paused over that exact moment he'd sank his teeth in my throat and it brought chills up my spine, "Yeah...I think I'd have to say so, why?"

"Well...if you won't let me fuck you...I was wondering if..." he slowly stood and, using his vantage point between my legs, pushed me up further onto the middle of the hard mattress pinning me down. His knees were dug into my thighs as he held my wrists in his hands. As his head moved into the crook of my neck he finished, "you'd let me have another taste..."

Breathing sharply I felt his cold breath and warm tongue dance over the bare flesh that was open to him. The position was arousing to say the least. I did want him right now...I'd give him that but I felt I really should wait. I didn't let his question linger in my mind too long because he was right with what he'd said earlier; I needed to try and make a push and plunge into the unknown for my own happiness, "Do it."

With that i felt the pain in my neck and thankfully he knew full well what he was doing. He'd punctured me swift and deep and I could feel the warm life leave my veins running freely as he licked at the wound, "I can feel the pulse in your veins...it's almost intoxicating," he reveled in excitement.

"Take me in until the world around me is dizzying..." I sighed as my body relaxed under him.

I could feel his fingers dig into my flesh eagerly as he muttered into my ear, "Can I roam?"

"What the hell...go ahead," I closed my eyes. This was already becoming an increasingly good decision. Sometimes I forgot the simpler pleasures in life but right now I wanted something...anything.

He spread his legs allowing mine to rest from the weight of his frame as he moved one of his hands under my head. Using the advantage he was able to rear his fangs back into the same wound he'd placed into me originally making it deeper as I gasped instinctively gripping him and lashing my nails across his back. He pulled away, momentarily, groaning in pleasure to my returned violence.

He sat up now and it wasn't until I opened my eyes again that I noticed I was sitting in his lap facing him straddling his waist. He was still feasting off of me and if it hadn't of been for the hand he had around the small of my back that cradled upwards to my neck I wouldn't of had the strength to even sit up. My body was starting to become tired and heavy but what little I did feel in pain translated as pleasure. I guess its very true that you'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. At least then you can still scream and remind yourself that what you're feeling makes you alive...human. His other hand had moved upwards under my shirt and into my bra as he cupped my breast teasing it with his fingers making it hard to touch. Shifting slightly I was sure I'd groaned but my mind was starting to blur everything together so I couldn't be sure.

He licked at the wound a few moments before moving his lips to mine. His kisses were rough but passionately brilliant as they sent electric sparks to my heart. His facial hair grinded against my lips and chin and the scent from him that rolled through my senses was primal and musty and it reminded me of a territorial beast sheer moments from slaughtering it's pray. His tongue parted my lips with little objection as it caressed my own as traces of my blood greeted me.

Slowly he lowered me onto my back as he laid me down and true to his words he did not take it any further than what he could feel was comfortable for me. As he laid next to me he rested his head on my shoulder, "I just want you to know that right now I'd very much like to fuck your brains into non-existence but I'm being good...which is a first so you'd better feel honored."

"Oh I do..." I muttered half-coherently trying to convey sincerity.

"Now...I could stand for some sleep...some real sleep," I tried to laugh. My body felt like a brick and I felt weak next to him. I liked that thought more than I probably should have and, for once, I just didn't care.

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so I should hope you are able to deal with that," he said as he picked me up, pulled back the comforter and laid me down.

He sat my bag back onto the floor and came to lay next to me as he pulled the thick blanket over us, "Rest..." he muttered, "when you wake up we'll worry about having you home. I doubt your friends are going to chase you around Manhattan like you're a two-year-old, right?"

Simply leaving what he said at that I agreed and relaxed allowing myself to fall back to sleep without much effort.


	5. Breakfast Date

**Part 5: Breakfast Date**

When I awoke, as to his promise, he was there lying next to me.

"Don't tell me you've been awake all this time just staring at me..." I mumbled groggily.

"But of course. What if you'd of kicked or jerked in your sleep and caused one of your wounds to reopen? I don't think you can take much more bleeding out for a while."

"I think I'd of lived. Which reminds me...the bandages probably need to be changed by now, right?"

"More or less. You going to trust me to do a more...through job this time?" he snickered.

"At this point does it look like I care? Put yourself in my shoes and ask yourself that question. I've been stabbed by you, still forgave your ass, and then let you bite me AGAIN after you tried to kill me six months ago. Does that answer your question? I mean seriously..."

"Alright," he growled lowly, "I get it."

Rolling my eyes I got up and sat down next to him pulling both my tank top and my bra off. He simply stared in his own quiet amazement as I did it all in one fluent motion, "Nice tits..." he smiled before returning back to focus on my wound.

This time he had a fresh towel and a bottle of peroxide sitting on the nightstand, "When did you leave?"

"Not too long after you fell asleep. I knew that I needed to do a better job this time around so you didn't get an infection," he explained folding the fresh towel up above my breast as he sufficiently hosed down the wound with the peroxide making sure not to waste any more of it than necessary. Afterwards he made sure to dab it dry before grabbing some antibiotics off the stand and applying a thin layer to it. As I watched him I looked down out of the corner of my eye and observed the gash.

"I'm trying to make sure it doesn't scar. I've already redone the wound in your leg as well."

"So you've just short of seeing me naked completely now is what your trying to tell me?"

He shook his head, "No, what I'm saying, Ms. Smart Ass, is simply that I took care of it while you were asleep. My interests are more attentive on making sure you don't get an infection over what's on the other side of those black panties of yours."

I left it at that as I held my arms out so he could apply a nice layer of gauze to the wound. He did good five or six layers before leaving it alone.

"I'm surprised you were able to find a place that was handing out medical supplies this late. Find you a nice drug store to raid and get strange stares from?"

"Something like that. Are you sure you wouldn't rather a doctor look over you?"

"If I'd of killed you and headed back to my place maybe. More like Trent would have made me before telling the others what the hell had happened."

"You going to manage to cover up that you're injured when you get back?"

"Yeah, it'll take everything I have not to want to limp around on my leg but I think I'll manage. I can just go hide out in my room and lay low for a few days."

"Sounds good enough."

Averting my eyes I looked away, "So...when do I get to see you next?"

"Whenever you'd like. I've been staying in New York for some time now doing side jobs under a fake name. After all, I died six months ago."

"Yeah it's been about the same with us. I need to start doing side jobs again just to get the hell out of the house," I sighed grabbing the comforter that was bunched around my waist.

"For the time being I think you should take it easy. It's going to be at least a month before those wounds don't bother you too badly. You're not like me."

"I've got to ask," I inquired in a tentative manner, "are you really a vampire?"

"Who knows?" he simpered leaving me to where I wanted to kick him in the shin.

Grumbling in defeat I continued, "Anyway, how can I keep in touch with you?"

"Hmm..." a sudden enlightenment shot over him as he reached into his pocket grabbing a sharpie uncapping it. He reached out to me with it and began to write something across my chest in the valley between my breasts. Looking down was a phone number written in very well-written and sharp numbering, "that's one way."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Now do you wish that I take you home? I've got a bike outside. What part of of the city you in?"

"Not far from the bar, actually. We live near Prospect Park. If you drop me off somewhere around there I outta be able to limp home alright."

"I'm dropping you off outside the apartments so deal with it. Do you not trust me?"

"Not one hundred percent for sure; that's gonna take some time. It's a whole different thing for you to be a fuck or have a fuzzy moment with me as to me giving anyone our location since Big Shell."

"You act like I'm not in hiding myself. I'd have just as much too loose as you, and I'll tell you right now that my address is 1055 St. John's Place Apartment 136. How's that. The least you can do is tell me what street you live on. After that I'll take it into my own initiative to find where you sleep. Maybe I'll pay you a visit one night."

"Flatbush Avenue and Maple Street and that's all your getting out of me. Drop me off there and I'll leave you to figure it out from there. Deal?"

"Yes, my dear. Get dressed and gather your things and I'll meet you outside," and with that he headed outside.

Once he was out the door I sat there and collected myself a long moment and everything that had been said and done up until now did nothing short of make me want to die in laughter. My life could just never be ordinary. I had interests in what appeared to be a tall, dark, vampire, my father had been the greatest known soldier of last century, my brother was a genetically identical clone to my father and along with our other two brothers the war between our family roots never involved anything short of giant robots and nuclear payloads.

Sometimes I really did wonder if I were living in some kind of dream because all of this was about as close as it came to unbelievable. If I had to tell someone what I used to do for work I'd have to get them to believe that I worked in a fortress in another country that the UN had wanted destroyed; just none of it sounded believable sometimes but sadly every scar and memory I held would be a constant reminder that none of this was fiction and the reality at hand was a serious one.

Trying not to allow my mind to digress to far into a land of mental musings I threw my shirt and jacket back on making sure to zip up before I grabbed my bag and moved out the door. Outside he stood straddling a motor cycle checking the instrument cluster. It took me a moment to realize it but that bastard was straddling a Hayabusa! "God damn boy..." I stared in envy, "you planning on going to the races or something with that thing?"

"You never know, I guess I just like living life in the fast lane. I don't have time to slow down. Not like I really ride this thing here much anyway even if it does get good gas mileage."

"Yeah, you need to get this thing out of the city and take it somewhere with some nice, long, roads."

"Well, when I do, I'll see about getting you to accompany me."

"Sounds like a plan, but let's get going. I'm hungry and there's a box of cereal at the house with my name on it."

"Like hell...you're going to eat with me then. Consider it the last touch up of amends for what I've done to you, and you will not pay for yours, got it?"

"So what...this a date or something?"

"Exactly now shut up and get on," he turned putting down the passenger foot pegs.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I threw my bad leg over it. Leaning in and moving my arms around his waist he fired it up and with that we were on the road. Obviously we couldn't go very fast thanks to traffic being horrid all hours of the day but we managed to get to wherever the hell we were heading within about forty five minutes. As nice as the bike was, it was a sports bike and didn't have the passenger room it really needed. As we arrived I climbed off, carefully. When he got off he helped me up the side of the curve and we walked into some sort of decent restaurant that appeared to have a good atmosphere. Living off of rations had left me just about oblivious to any sort of fine dining so this was different to say the least.

The host lead us to a room that was separate from most of the other tables and shortly after he left I picked up the menu and glanced across the table at him sourly, "Did you seriously need to bring me to a place this nice? A McDonald's would have been fine, ya know?"

"I realize that, but it doesn't mean that I cared to go there. The only thing I wish that had been different was that we were dressed better."

I snorted, "Yeah, well good luck with that...I don't exactly wear dresses or any of that shit."

"Well...maybe I can change that."

"All I gotta say is fat chance and good luck."

"Challenge accepted. Now order something," he gestured behind me as I noticed a waiter patiently awaiting my command.

Staring at the menu the first thing that came to mind was some protein, "How about Cheesy Eggs Benedict, a bowl of Grits, a Chocolate Brownie Waffle, and a cup of Coffee with cream and sugar."

After taking it all down he turned to the raven-haired man across the table from me as he ordered without hesitation, "Black Coffee, a Bacon, Egg and Cheese Wrap and a fresh Croissant, please."

The young waiter nodded and dashed off to deliver his order to the cooks.

"Black Coffee, huh? I never could stand it like that," I cringed.

Amusement was plastered across his face as he raised an eyebrow, "And apparently you're a sugar fiend. That waffles gonna put you in a coma."

"All I gotta say is bring it."

He shook his head, "So...what other breakfast foods do you like?"

"Well, I'm not picky really so I'll eat just about anything; even what you ordered sounded pretty good."

"What are some of your favorite things to eat?" he poised.

"Well...sushi and steak for one; that's a combination made in heaven right there. The first thing I used to do when I got my check was haul Frank and the old man off to the nearest Hibachi bar if we were around one."

"Really now...which do you prefer? The fried sushi rolls or the raw?"

"Raw hands down; especially the tuna and avocado rolls. If it's raw then I'll demolish it, no problem, what about you?"

"Either or actually. The cream cheese rolls are pretty good. At the same time some of the fried rolls and they're good as well."

"Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy the fried sushi as well and the vegetable rolls but there's just something about the texture of raw salmon or tuna that I absolutely love, just don't ask me what. From what I've been told though about my father he did a lot of hunting on missions to feed his face and that's what he'd eat, lots of raw snakes, fish and birds. He even ate goat and a few other oddities time and again. I guess I got that from him."

"More than likely; I haven't ever heard of many people I've known liking sushi of all things."

With that our conversation was interrupted and our food was brought in and set down accordingly. Taking the cream I added just a dash as I moved it to the side and added a few sugar cubes to the concoction before digging a spoon into my piping hot bowl of grits which were made to perfection.

"So...how is it?" he pointed with his fork.

"Good so far, gimmie a few minutes to evaluate the rest of it and I'll give you a full review," I said sticking out my tongue to him as I bit into the omelet. The outside had just a touch of crunch while its insides were plentiful in cheese and ham and had just the right amount of tomatoes not to overpower the meal. It wasn't soon after that the waffle was calling to me in all of its chocolaty glory, "Mm...delicious...definitely a five star meal."

"So long as you like it," he muttered tearing into his large croissant that he lightly took a dollop of butter to.

"What about yours?" I muttered tearing further into my eggs. A small headache that had lingered when I awoke was now disappearing the more I ate. It always seemed if I didn't eat when I needed to I'd end up with bad migraines.

"Superb as always. It's the reason I decided on here over a McDonald's. I'd rather a professionally made breakfast burrito than one of the dollar ones this morning anyway."

"Trust me, I'm grateful. Although at this point I'm hungry enough to eat a horse. Let's just say I skipped dinner last night. Probably not the best of ideas now that I think about it with all the drinking I ended up doing."

Without words he quietly passed part of his croissant and the butter as I finished off the grits and hammered into the rest of my eggs. Swallowing and taking a swig of my coffee I eyed the soft morsel longingly, "You sure?"

"Very," he sat it down in front of me, "bon appite."

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth I grabbed for it, as well as the butter, added a dab and then took a bite as my mouth watered, "that is good..." I sighed in a food-gasum.

"Told you," he snickered digging into his wrap.

Catching sight of the waffle again I sank my fork into it cutting it up into small, fine pieces before slowly taking it in, bite by bite, and simply enjoying how rich the flavor was even though I was about ready to pop at this point, "They must lace this stuff with something addictive is all I've gotta say, because it's about hard to stop."

"No, the cooks are just that good. I like this place because they actually pride themselves in their work so it's always scrumptious."

He'd eaten his entire wrap by now and as he wiped his face I lowered my fork with a little food left on my plate, "Ugh...I can't eat anymore even if I want to...let's get out of here before I need a wheelbarrow to move."

"It should help give the healing process a good kick start if nothing else then, right?"

I slowly moved to my feet as I watched him throw the hundred on the table that no doubt was the bill that I'd just given him, "You go on ahead," he smiled, "let me handle the bill and I'll meet you out there."

"Mmhm..." I glowered and he simply smiled in his mesmerizing fashion.

Stepping outside I took my time getting back down the curb so I didn't end up breaking what was left of my leg. By the time I'd managed to haul myself back up onto the bike he had emerged from the restaurant and climbed on as well, "Next stop, your place."

Slowly wrapping my arms back around him as he kicked the bike to life I rested my head against his back. I was so full right now all I wished to do was get home, crawl my ass back in bed and sleep though the digestion of this colossal amount of calories.

The ride went fairly quick and as the mid-day sun arrived it made me all the groggier. When we'd come to a stop he moved a hand behind him and bushed my side. By then I had my eyes closed and his long leather coat was my only comfort by now. As he threw the immense bike back under its kickstand he offered me his hand and as I looked around as my neighborhood greeted me; finally, home where I could get some rest.

As I took his hand I carefully eased myself off the behemoth between my legs and was thankful to be on solid ground at this point; the world on his bike had swayed and it had made me a little nauseous. I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't running fever.

"Well thanks," I looked up to him with a smile, "I'd have to say...that this has been interesting to say the least."

Leaning down he moved an arm around my waist drawing me near, "I demand a kiss before I depart madam," he said licking his lips in devilish fashion.

"Sure, why..." I was cut off in mid-sentence as his lips meet mine. The kiss was not forceful but it had its own charm to it. Kissing him back his facial hair tickled my cheek as he pulled away and I took a moment to gather my wits back about me.

"Now get upstairs and rest," he guffawed. Obviously he'd gathered the impact he'd pushed into me and it amused him more than anything else in the world, "and have a good evening."

With that he threw his bike back onto its wheels pushed it out of the parking space and rumbled off down the street. I watched him for a long moment until he rounded the corner and was out of sight before I started to move towards the apartment. During the short time it took me to get to the stair well I had managed to master a somewhat passable stride so Trent wouldn't be the wiser.

Arriving on the third floor my thoughts continued to wander through a stray breeze of my mind as a butterfly lingered just shy of where my breakfast resided.


	6. Ruse

**Part 6: Ruse  
><strong>  
>Three days had passed since my little drinking escapade and, true to my words, I had stuck to hiding out in my room, for the most part, to avoid Trent. The only time I'd really bothered to leave was straight to the bathroom and to get food for myself and thankfully, with a little carefully planned timing, I'd managed to avoid him for the most part. I had to question though if he'd wondered if I were trying to avoid him or if he'd been under the cabinet in the first aid kit to realize that several bandages were now amiss. I mean I knew he was far from stupid; he was a computer prodigy just like Otacon.<p>

A certain level of fear welled up within me of being caught while I was in hiding like people being hunted down for execution. When would he come to talk to me? I knew he wasn't the type to really pry...unless it needed to be done.

Most of the time spent in my room had been dedicated to resting and pacing on my leg to avoid getting stove up and with a little effort and mild pain my limp had already decreased greatly even though it still took minor control to complete the facade. Occasionally I would duck out the window and climb onto the fire escape to observe the city. Here soon I really wanted to walk the bridge again but without my leg being at 100 percent I didn't want to risk it. Most of the canned goods I'd horded away in the room with me had been items that included meat; protein was the basis of building muscle tissue and an even supply of the material would treat me well in the long run.

My shoulder had been the least of my problems for the time being and the wound itself had closed and healed to the point where I did not have to worry about the fibers tearing open again with any moderate pressure but I had avoided using heavy barbells on said side to ensure the healing process wouldn't be interrupted.

I was beginning to feel stir crazy hiding out in my room. As much as I enjoyed solitude, human contact was a must, even for me. It was late at night and the house had been quiet for a long while. The TV could be heard droning on dully in Trent's room and, more than likely, he'd fallen asleep and now was the time to act. Exiting silently I made sure to slip the door closed quietly behind me as I entered the kitchen. Turning the adjustable overhead on to the lowest visible intensity possible I sought out some real food that Trent had raked together in the fridge. Inside was a small meat loaf covered with tin and mashed potatoes in one of the many butter bowls we collected and reused.

Setting both on the counter I opened the cabinet, removed a can of mixed vegetables, and threw the collaboration in the microwave. Precaution came down to even making sure to take it out before even the timer could reach zero. I carefully cradled the plate, gently setting it down onto the counter to avoid the clatter as I moved to put the refrigerated items back precisely where I'd found them. Needless to say, the last three days had been more of a hassle than I'd cared to deal with. This was supposed to be the one place where I didn't have to play the stealth and even here I couldn't ease up.  
>Grabbing the proper utensils I quietly crept back in my room making sure to control even a hint of a limp. Only in my room did I feel safe enough to allow myself to externally show how shitty I felt once again. Sitting down cross-legged on my bed my eyes roamed, momentarily, to my bad leg. Even though I couldn't see it though the dark gray sweats strung around my waist its dull, stabbing pain reminded me otherwise. Now that I had sat back down and hadn't been on it any longer it ached like an elderly person might describe their bones doing right before a storm.<p>

Snake had spoken, on and off, of how own body starting to ache more and more. I'd headed over there one evening and before I'd knocked I could hear them talking on the other side. The tones in their voices had been serious so like some creeper I'd chosen to listen. What I'd observed was Snake had brought up the fact that he aged quicker than most people with Hal and that over the last several months he was starting to feel it more and more in very subtle ways. His bones ached more during the colder months and he was gradually feeling less energetic more often. Hal had soothed saying that maybe it was just what people nearing their forties felt and nothing more. Snake, however, being as realistic as he was, said that he could only hope so and that only time would tell before he called towards the door telling me to get my ass inside and to quit eavesdropping.

It scared me, in a sense, that he was indeed growing what appeared to be older more quickly. Hal had chosen to ignore it but I could see, as well, that his appearance did look a little weathered for someone who was just nearing their forties. Once, in private, he'd told me that Frank had said before his death that he hadn't aged well. I knew that because I was not a clone I would age regularly but I genuinely felt grief for my brother because of his curse.

Before I'd known it I'd finished though most of my food. It always seemed that whenever I ate by myself my mind always digressed from one mental hell to the next; sometimes I wondered if I stressed too much for my own good. Nonetheless with the last bite of meat loaf, that Trent actually had a talent for cooking, I repeated the process and sulked off like a ghost into the kitchen before returning and deciding that a shower was in question as well as changing my bandages. I'd taken it upon myself to change them every night after Trent had settled off into sleepy land so questions wouldn't arise to my sudden lengthy showers.

The first afternoon I'd returned I'd run into him entering and I had looked the part of a rough night. I had managed to ruffle my jacket perfectly to hide the large tear in it and the wrinkles in the jeans had done its part for my calf. He asked the obvious and I'd told him a convincing lie before cutting things short and going straight to my room to change.

Entering back in my room I grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the top drawer and moved across the hall to the shower. Down the hall was Trent's room and in the back was a spare room that no one ever used save Raiden whenever he and Rosemary were fighting. I tried not to tangle myself into the actual drama that went into their relationship but much like with Snake and Otacon, he always had a place to stay if he needed it; with all we'd gone through together at Big Shell I called him my friend and someone I could trust.

As I stripped out of my clothes and threw them into the hamper I took a moment to observe the two areas of endless mummy attire. Again, like the last time I'd observed, only a small amount of blood had seeped through the bandages and bathing could actually be done without much consideration now. Before I had to be careful not to get the area too wet; the water would loosen the clot and possibly start bleeding again. I had absolutely no more time than what I had already calculated for everything to heal half-assed before I could be up and around normally.

I took no concern over the garments at and threw them on the counter for now I climbed into the shower that I had let heat up beforehand. Inside of it I carefully lifted my leg and rotated my ankle to stretch all of the muscles as well as gingerly lower myself into a squatting position where I remained a moment. This, I had found years ago, had helped tremendously at keeping the stiffness and most of the ache out of the limb. As far as my shoulder went, when I stood again, I gently rotated the ball socket of my shoulder in a full circle several times before bringing it over my head and stretching up onto my toes. The strain on both areas hurt slightly but I'd thank myself later when I had full motion back.

After the stretching I went about my usual shower routine of hair and body washing taking care to be especially gentle around the afflicted areas. After using my face scrub I did a quick rinse before cutting off the water and throwing the curtain open.

My heart nearly jumped in my chest as I used everything within me not to nearly jump out of my skin and scream as my hands instantly cupped my mouth. It only took a second, but after I'd realized who the hell was sitting on my toilet I wanted to curse him to hell...not that it'd do any good.

Vamp carelessly crossed his legs leaning back against the pearly porcelain throne like some king.

He said nothing so I started frantically in a whisper, "Do you have any IDEA what in the hell you almost caused? I almost screamed and my ROOMMATE is sleeping in the next room! He'd run in here and it'd be all over after that! We would be screwed!"

"Nothing would happen," he assured, "I would kill him before he could utter a word." he smirked.

"Look, you, you can't kill my roommate! YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE EITHER!" I clinched my fists presumably foaming at the mouth at this point and still not a care in the world.

Throwing my hands up in frustration I grabbed for my shower puff and hurled it at his face, "MORON!"

He caught it, of course, tossing it back to me before I hung it back up, "How did you find me?"

"You sound surprised. I insisted that I would."

"Enough with the bullshit," I continued fighting to maintain my whisper, "how'd you do it? Tracer?"

"That's almost offensive," he pouted momentarily; "I did it by _smell_."

"Smell...the hell...even though you had no idea which apartment?"

"But of course. All I have to do is follow your scent. I started on the first floor and worked my way up. By the time I hit the third floor I noted that your aroma was permeating out of this one. So I just let myself in and..."

"What do you mean 'let yourself in'...the door was locked."

"And do you really think a lock is going to keep me away from your exquisite essence," he grinned wider, briefly, as he eyed me up and down raising an eyebrow.

Flustered and now embarrassed, I grabbed my towel off the rack and threw it around myself covering up my womanhood as he purred, "Aww...now why do that," he frowned, "besides, I know you still have to wrap up those wounds. Or perhaps you'll allow me to do the chore for you? After all, I did inflict them," he persuaded.

Still annoyed I slipped out of the shower as he fluently moved to his feet with one movement to allow me a place to go.

"Have a seat," he patted it as I did as he asked.

Holding up my leg I muttered, "Get to work."

"Yes, ma'am. Bandages?" he asked.

"Under the cabinet," I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest for at least a small sense of cover.

His towering height ducked down and retrieved the medical kit. Proceeding, I hiked my leg up and crossed it over the other as he exercised the same means previously to tend to the wound. As he wrapped it up I had not been paying him much attention as he muttered aloud, "I was wondering if you kept that shaved or not."

Feeling an uncontrollable need to smack the shit out of him I chose to ignore him as he finished.

Holding my arm straight out I used my free hand to cup my groin, "Why didn't you just call me?"  
>"Maybe because you had my phone number, not the other way around," he reasoned, "I came back here to make sure you were still alive and hadn't decided to be a fool and not take it easy."<p>

"Trust me, I have no intention of dying just yet."

"Heh..." he began wrapping my shoulder, "at least not while I'm around."

"I don't know wither to be more charmed or disturbed at this point."

"Well, when you decide let me know," he finished.

Standing I grabbed for my pajamas and the bloodied bandages before sheepishly sticking my head out of the door. Noting the coast was clear, I turned to look at him over my shoulder, "Go across the hall and wait there..."

He simply nodded and I made sure he arrived at stated destination before I turned my attention to disposing of the bandages which I discreetly mangled with the rest of the trash in the kitchen. With that, I washed my hands quickly and tip-toed as quickly as possible back to my room where I found him staring out the window.

He said nothing so I started, "I'm kind of happy you decided to come here. I've been avoiding Trent and aside from it getting really old, really fast, I've also had nobody to talk to."

"I didn't give you my phone number for nothing you know."

"I know I just..." by now I had lowered my head.

"What..." by now he had moved so fast there was no way I could judge his movements. He had both of his arms raised with me pushed against the door. Swallowing, I wearily raised my head to meet his which were prying into mine.

"I don't know..." I adverted mine away as my heart hammered away in my chest, "guess I didn't feel like bothering you."

"Bother me, dear, please," he soothed, "if you were bothering me to any extent which became unbearable I would have gutted you in your sleep three nights ago and left you for the maid to clean up the next day at check out."

"You sure do know how to comfort a girl..."

"What can I say? I'm so loving it's deadly."  
>"Right," I muttered ducking away in between his arms as I moved to sit down on my bed. Even over the last three days standing in one spot too long was one of the things that caused my leg to ache.<p>

I watched as he slowly lowered his arms and turned, "Well I've made sure you are still alive for my amusement now...do you wish for me to leave or stay?"

"Stay," I answered all too quickly.

"Then I shall," he smiled softly as I heard a click which I assumed was him locking the door.

Slowly he sauntered over to my bed as I scooted to allow him room. I watched him look around it as he eyed everything, "So this is where you live."

"Not that impressive is it, right?"

"Not exactly, the word I'm looking for is interesting," he corrected as his eyes seemed stuck towards my easel in the corner which had a still life drawn down on a large sheet of paper.

He laid back as I eyed him from above. Today he was dressed in a pair of dark black pants and a leather jacket that was unzipped half way to expose his bare chest. Vague grooves still covered it where he had masochistically slashed in his body count six months prior. To think I had almost become a sixth one.

He seemed to pay my stares no mind as his eyes remained frozen on the ceiling above, "Has there been any luck on finding the Patriots?"

"No, not that Trent's bothered to tell me."

"Right, you've been avoiding him. I'm sorry for that...the injuries and having to avoid him because of me," he apologized in an actual sincere tone.

"Don't worry about it; I'll live, I've been through a hell of a lot worse."

He remained silent, thoughtful, as he took patted the bed next to me, "Come lay with me, I'm sure you can still use the rest all the same," he mused aloud.

Reluctantly I shimmied down onto my side and somehow managed to get comfortable on the side I was on. I was not ready to proceed into his personal space but he actively sought against it as he moved onto his side, wrapping an arm around me and quickly pulling me against him. Although his hands had been fairly cool to touch the heat radiating off his chest could have cooked you.  
>"You're warm..." I not so much complained but simply stated.<p>

"I've been told that before. I can only assume since I heal as quickly as I do that that has something to do with it. I typically eat a lot too, when I have to restore the energy used for the healing process."

"How is it...when you're shot in, say, the head after it seems you've 'died'?"

"Aside from hurting like hell when my body's senses register it when I revive the feeling of temporary death is intriguing. It wasn't exactly fun though being shot and then laying at the bottom of the ocean for some time before I awoke though. The purging of massive levels of sea water isn't exactly a favorite activity. My insides were irritated and I remained nauseated for several days afterwards. It took eating, what seemed like, my entire pantry before all of the healing was finish. When I 'die' its like having the reality going on around you become a very vague dream. Voices are so dull that I have to focus completely on them to even make out what's being said. I feel completely trapped inside of my mind and its like an out of body experience. Touch, taste, sight and even smell are nonexistent."

I said nothing but found myself hanging on his words. I couldn't help but find it all very interesting. I wondered if when father was in a coma after Outer Heaven if he'd had a similar experience.

"Enough of me right now though," he changed the subject before I had too long to dwell, "I noticed you're injuries are healing quite nicely. How are you feeling with them?"

"More comfortable if you can call it that. I've been doing some stretching to keep myself limber."

He raised an eye to it, "I thought you were supposed to be relaxing."

"Look," I objected, "if I don't stretch and move around at least _some _then I'm going to be stove up and its going to take me even longer to be able to get up and move about regularly and I can't afford to have Trent realize that or he'll be up my ass for the next month."

Again, he said nothing right away and simply nodded afterwards.

"What's with you anyway, you've been so somber since we got in here."

"I don't know, I get into moods like this quite often."

"Well cheer the hell up. I don't have time to deal with you in some shitty assed mood. You're over here visiting me so you'll live," I smirked.

"I suppose you are right," he grinned in return and before I knew it he was atop me staring at me from above like cornered pray, "so what should we do?"  
>Wrapping my good arm around his neck I tossed him off atop of me and onto his side as I rolled back over using him as a pillow again, "I don't know about you, but I'm going my ass to sleep like you recommended because I really am tired. Trent usually goes over to see Snake and Hal...err Otacon tomorrow to get with them about information so I'll, more than likely, find out whatever they find out then. But until then you can keep me company."<p>

With that I laid my head against him and allowed myself to relax enough that I could sleep as I watched him reach across the bed to my night stand where I heard a distinct click followed by darkness.


	7. Portrait

**Part 7: Portrait**

When I awoke the next morning he was gone, as if it were surprising by now. Taking time to wake up I groggily sat up on the bed as I lazily allowed my eyes to wander the room. They widened over my easel as I caught sight of something that was not my still life.

"What in the hell…" I blinked.

Turning to face it, it took a moment to sink in all the way. Drawn in pastels I rested on the sheet asleep. My first reaction was the need for secrecy…I needed to hide the damned thing. Not that Trent every just randomly strolled around digging though my shit but all the same if he were to poke his head in later and see it with Vamp signed at the bottom I could only imagine what the hell might be said.

Moving to my feet I crossed the short amount of space and reached to tear it out.

"Did you not like it?"

Turning hard I tripped over my own feet and as I was about to crash into the canvas he caught me and made sure I was of stable footing before he released me. My mind was still in the process of coming around and now I was just about short of going cross eyed. I literally had to go and sit down on the edge of my bed again before I could formulate something coherent.

"No, I liked it but Trent would be the issue. I've seriously got to be careful; I mean the people I associate with aren't exactly stupid."

Turning my attention back to the sheet again I stared at all the soft lines and contours about it. My face genuinely looked peaceful which was more than I could ever assume with all the PTSD-riddled nightmares that were constantly influx though my unconscious mind.

"I like it, by the way," I assured him as his attention perked, "I had no idea you could draw though. You seemed so uninterested the other night when I was telling you about my bag."

"Even if I don't carry a bag around with me I still enjoy fine art and try my best at it when I have the time and the inspiration." The man never seemed to surprise me.

"I actually looked…"

"Peaceful."

"Exactly, it's really the only way to describe it. Did I have nightmares last night?"

"No actually you slept like a brick all night long. You drooled all over me," he smirked.

Mortified my face must have turned beet red, "I seriously didn't…did I?"

"No," his tone shifted back to sincere, "but you did sleep well and deep. You…" he paused as if unsure whether to continue, "have a cute little wisp of a snore."

A smile inched its way across my face as I rubbed my fingers over the bandages, "Thanks…I think."

"You're welcome."

It took everything in me to try and focus my mind again but I gathered my thoughts, "Has Trent left yet?"

"Yes, he left about two hours ago."

"Good, so we have the house to ourselves then. I sure the hell hope there's a lead today. "

Even though I had hoped for the same thing every Thursday and was always met with the same defeat I refused to give up on it. The Patriots, as shadowy as they were had to be stopped; thinking back on it Solidus had basically sacrificed his life to stop them. Even though is ambitions were a little self-centered and reckless he had a point. The organization was definitely too strong to be left unchecked.

Three months ago, after making contact with Raiden again we got him to run everything that Solidus and GW had said past us and honestly it had all made us uneasy. To think everything we had been though and all of our hardships were simply a test to them and our lives had meant nothing. Selection for Societal Sanity my ass; S3 was nothing more than a psychological cluster fuck that would only make sense to a pack of machines. Cold logical decisions of that caliber would never benefit the human race. The element of emotion would be completely ignored and would spiral us down desensitization more or less. The whole thought of it chilled me to my bones.

I hadn't even noticed that he'd come to sit next to me on the bed until his hand brushed against my shoulder and I jumped, "Sorry..." I rubbed my face, "got lost in thought."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular…Big Shell…the Tanker skirmish and how we were all used as pawns basically."

He scoffed at the thought himself, "And none of you have any idea what happened to Crazy Ivan, I take it?"

"Snake jumped after him into the Hudson after he made off in RAY," I explained leaving out all the creepy possession shit, "and he managed to place a tracker on it but the location was also a dead end in the middle of the Pacific. We actually went to the island the tracker washed up on but it was all just a waste of money and effort basically. If RAY and Ocelot really had been there it had been long gone before we had a chance to get there. "

"I see…that's a shame."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual. When I find that cock sucker…"

"When we find him…" he corrected, "I plan on killing him in the most excruciating way imaginable."

"I think Snake should get the opportunity personally. He's had shit on him since before even then Tanker…since Moses actually."

Silence filled the air and I knew it was a 'I can't promise anything' type and I guess I couldn't blame him. Shrugging it off I laid back on the mattress and he was quick to join me as he nuzzled his face in my bosom, "So are you planning on sleeping the day away?"

"I might as well, after all, there's not exactly much to do here. "

I watched him sit back up and grab the remote, "There's always television even at the epitome of boredom, right?"

"I guess…I try not to watch too much of that crap though," I grumbled sitting back up and moving onto the bed better, "I can think of more pleasant ways that are much slower than that if I wanted to rot my brain out."

"Would you rather we go out?"

"Not necessarily. Going out right now would mean walking and I'm not sure I can really navigate the city on foot yet in my condition."

It was then a crude idea formed and a smile formed on my lips.

Vamp unsure dared, "Do I even wish to know?"

"Why yes, yes you do. Get naked, I want to draw you."

I listened to him scoff, "You are indeed a very strange woman…but I have to admit, I'm starting to like it."

"Good, now get to stripping. You owe me at least that. You've seen me naked a handful of times now and I've got zilch for the imagination here, so cut me some slack."

With that I sat up, moved across the room and grabbed my large sketch tablet and sat on the floor with it in front of me pencil in hand as I watched him undress. He, of course, was unfazed as he peeled off his jacket it and tossed it on the floor before turning to face me. Across his frame scars could be made out plain as day that had healed over so smoothly that you had to pay serious attention to his physique to note them in the first place. His jeans went next to which I quickly discovered he liked to run around commando.

"Nice dick," I shook my head and cracked a smile.

"Care to give it a ride?"

"Maybe, we'll see after we're done with the task at hand, but you have to be a good little model."

"On one condition then," he grinned, "if I am a good boy then you have to be a good girl…" he chuckled.

It didn't take much thought and quite honestly I'd be a fool to refuse him for much longer anyway. He had the body of a god to say the least and exploration of muscle tone could be done in more pleasant ways than just drawing it up.

Snapping out of it he asked, "How would you like me to pose?"

"How about just across my bed; use one arm to prop your head up and the other tucked under you against your chest," and with that he did as commanded. "Now turn your head to the left a little." He did just that and now the angle appeared better visually as I started to sketch out a good outline without much issue.

As I worked on actually making all the little sketchy lines into something that resembled a body I continued to eye the faint scars as one caught my attention based solely in the center of his back and it was, by far the worst and largest scar on him.

"How did you get that scar on your back?" I pointed with my pencil before I went to actually drawing up a faint outline for it.

"It's funny you ask about that one actually."

I watched him fidget slightly and could tell he wanted to move to actually rub the spot but he refrained and remained with the integrity of a statue.

"It happened when I was a child, there was a church bombing."

"I remember Snake saying something about it six months ago. I'd say it's pretty much written into your psyche profile. "

"Did you know that this was the scar from where the crucifix fell on me though? The scar is actually one of the only ones I had because it healed so poorly. I was trapped under ruble though and I couldn't exactly clean it up or anything either. It's funny too…"

"What?"

"I've been shot in the head and still that wound sticks out as hurting more than that of all things. I guess childhood trauma scars and distort the mind quite deep."

"I wouldn't know...unlike my brothers I actually had a pretty normal childhood for some kid in the United States. I almost went to West Point even."

"So what changed?"

"He came into my life, my father that is. He asked me to come with him and it didn't take too much thought on the matter before I went with him and that's where everything started in my little family history, and if I had to turn back time I wouldn't change a thing. At least, as I am, I know I'm doing something useful than sitting behind a desk, because I know that's where I'd be if I'd of gone to the academy. At the time, I wanted to throw myself right in the thick of it to see what it was all about and to really feel useful. I'll admit I was young and stupid at the time though, little did I know just how much bullshit I was really throwing myself into."

By not I had cleaned up the sketch enough that it showed no signs of conjoined shapes and actually held more of a whole form.

"I think you've come out fine. You've become a strong person though all of your experience and I'd say you use your head better than the majority of people in this world so you've come out better than fine. You're a model human being."

"Glad you think so," I snorted with a smile, "seriously though, thanks."

"But of course, I mean every word. You truly are remarkably interesting. Besides, I like a woman with spunk. One of the reasons I think I restrained myself from killing you when we first met. It would be a crime to kill that fire inside you. "

"Oh yes, it's just so charming, you know, me cussing you out like a sailor half the time."

"I like the passion, you just ignite and it makes you all the more irresistible."

By now I had started to add in all the necessary shading in vague detail, "You can more around now."

Taking up the invitation he rolled over on his back and stretched, "Good, I was growing bored of being stuck like that."

With that he stood up and I couldn't help but be aroused as I watched each of his muscle groups in action as he leaned back hips thrust forward. Heat at the very base of my core was igniting. Biting my lower lip I sat the sketch back up onto the easel as I slowly moved to my feet and moved towards him daring to encounter him barely inches away; cloth was brushing against bare flesh and I couldn't help but run my hands over his sides.

I watched as he flinched slightly and he lowered his arms in his drawn out stretching to stare down at me. Forest green was pierced by icy blue as his mouth twitched, "Can I help you."

"More than likely," I quipped pushing him down and crawling atop him as my pajama bottoms grinded against his most sensitive of regions.

His hand moved around my waist as he pulled me closer still, "With what exactly?" he continued to tease.

"How about carnal desires…probably a good thing you've kept your clothes on so long around me. "

I heard a groan escape his throat as pushed me over onto my back, "You're playing with fire…"

"Then burn me alive if I am…scorch me alive, just give me your damned body."

It was then, and as preoccupied as I was not either of us noticed and my stomach rose into my throat and past my hammering heart as a knock greeted my bedroom door. **  
><strong>


	8. Meeting

**Author Note: I know, I know, I've been a very lazy bitch...and for that I'm sorry. For a while I lost inspiration to write not because of lack of encouragement (although I'm welcome to some more of it if anyone out there wants to give it...) but simply most peoples usual reasons, real life issues, just not wanting to write and let me not forget to mention...writer's block. I'm so happy I finally managed to get this chapter out for you guys. Anyway, I hope you like it, leave me love and now that I have a half-assed outline made up maybe the chapters will come to me easier now?**

**Edit: I don't know how it happened but all my punctuation between words like "I've" took the apostrophe out. That is now fixed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Meeting<strong>

Several seconds passed as my eyes widened straight into my naked visitors before I threw myself off of him and he bolted to his feet. My mind shot like lightning in all directions as I accessed my options. He was naked so he obviously couldn't go out the window. My eyes continued to dart around as the closet shined like a fucking hero.

"Yeah, what is it Trent?" I grumbled as though I'd been stirred awake as I turned to Vamp nudging my head towards the closet.

"Otacon may have finally found out something. I basically came back to let you know. That and later on he wanted us all to meet up back at their place so we could get the lowdown."

By now Vamp had already nestled himself away to my wardrobe as I opened the door carelessly playing the half-asleep card.

"Did he say anything in particular?"

"No, hell I tried to see if I could get anything out of Snake before I left but nothing. They're both being tight-lipped, so whatever it is, it's got to be important."

"Alright…you think I've got a chance of weaseling anything out of Snake?"

"I doubt it, besides we'll be told whatever it is tonight. He asked for us over there around four."

"Understood."

He shook his head and laughed, "I swear Selene, you're as uptight as always when it comes to this crap. Relax some, go get laid maybe. You never know when your last moments are."  
>Without even a facial twitch I could only laugh on the inside.<p>

"Yeah, I know, but it's been too damned long since we've seen any results. I guess my mind went into the zone like I'm already on site."

"Trust me, I understand. I'm with you all the way, just like at Big Shell," he reminded patting my shoulder. I tried my best not to grimace as my wound howled out its dismay.

Composing my voice I gritted a smile, "Yeah I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think I'd be bored off my ass otherwise."

"There's no 'think' about it, you know you would," he flashed a grin in return, "look, I'm gonna go and grab some groceries and I'll be back sometime before four and we'll catch a cab, alright? Oh and depending on what the hell we find out," his eyes narrowed as his tone changed, "we should go and do something. You've been pretty much locked in here for days now. Did anything happen to you the other night when you went out?"

Shrugging and waving a hand in dismissal my expression shifted to dismissive, "Naw…more like I drank too much and have been in here recuperating is what it boils down to. Shit…I went and checked into a motel just to get up off the streets as wasted as I was."

"Jesus bitch, lay off the drinks next time. I need a roommate with brain cells for shit sakes."

"Yeah, yeah, relax mommy. How often do I go out and get seriously hammered?"

"Hardly ever."

"Well there ya go," I patted his shoulder in return, "now get on. I'll be ready later, alright?"

With a nod he simply headed back towards the living room as I moved the door shut. With a low 'click' it locked behind me with a sigh of relief following.

By the time I'd turned around he had already stepped out of my closet holding one of my intimates. As he hung it back into the closet he smiled for a moment before becoming serious.

My face straightened as well even though it was hard to take him seriously half the time, "I take it you heard everything, right?"

"In crisp clarity too; so they've found something is what I gather?"

"Right and you know as well that I have no idea what and at this point I've got to wonder what and why they're being so hush-hush about the whole thing."

"Apparently your roommate does as well."

"Right, and what I picked up off of him was pretty much like what I thought of it—that he didn't like it."

"So what from here," he chuckled placing his hands on his hips his full glory still hanging before me.

"Well, I'd love to say that I'm still in the same mood as I was before but I'm not…at least not with my mind as full as it is and him nearly giving me a heart attack."

"We could always fix that…" he offered.

Looking to the clock on the wall I gathered that it was already after one as I shrugged as I moved towards him as I wrapped my arm around his neck. His hair had toppled over his shoulders as it tickled my nose. I smiled as I blew the strand away, "How about later? I'm going to go to the meeting later and figure out what the hell is going on and after I do, how about I come over for dinner and fill you in?"

"Sounds like a good plan then. Is there anything in particular you want me to make?" he cooed as his hands wandered to my waist and he grabbed my ass momentarily.

"I honestly don't care. I've been cooped up here in this room for so many days now anything hot will work."

"So do you even remember where I live?"

"Of course, at 1055 St. John's Place Apartment 136, right?

"I see you actually paid attention."

"You honestly think I wasn't. I'd really rather not kick in your door and search the whole place in the event that Trent or my brother showed up missing but I would have."

"They wouldn't have been first, you would have, but at the moment I have no quarrel with any of you anymore," he muttered as his free hand wandered to my chest as he began to cop feels.

"Enough of that…you'll have me turned back on at that rate."

"Well what can I say…a guy has to try, right?"

Grinning and rolling my eyes I playfully smacked his hand away and took a step back, "Get dressed and get gone. I'm going to go do a few things before the meeting."

As I shut my closet door I turned and by then he had made it to the window and was fully dressed. When I reached the front of the window he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into a swift kiss before releasing me and stepping through the window.

"I'll be waiting for a knock on my door later," he grinned in his usual manner before heading down the fire escape. With that I closed the window and left it unlocked as a small smile of my own crept over the tense contours of my face. What was going to be discussed later half way across town was on my mind more than my secret life with a former enemy.

-

Later, much as Trent has promised, he'd arrived back roughly thirty minutes before we needed to head out the door.

Traffic in this crowded city was always a bitch so leaving early was playing it 'better safe than sorry'. By then I had cleaned up my room and hidden my sketch from earlier behind several pages of older work. I had continued it some but it still was not finished to my liking. For now the mental image would have to remain until I put everything from it onto paper.

I'd obviously changed out of my night clothes as well and donned my typical wardrobe which consisted today of camouflage pants, a black wife beater and a heavier black jacket. The other needed to be thrown out discreetly so I wouldn't have to explain a 'mugging attempt' to him. He would believe it since I was a pretty good liar but I'd rather not have to go the route I was attending anymore than necessary.

I had never had to lie (much) to Trent before and I really didn't want to make a habit of it. He had been someone I trusted enough to live with and a friend after hell broke out in Big Shell and he deserved the same good friendship and honesty he'd provided to me.

When he'd knocked on the door to ask if I were ready to go I had gone ahead and stepped out of the room, locked up, and headed out to catch a cab. Most of the ride across town had been quiet since we didn't talk a whole bunch typically but we did do the usual bullshit chatter that came normally to pass the time. Most of which was about restaurants in the area closing down, the economy, and other trivial bullshit. In all reality there hadn't been any serious conversation in the vehicle because of the cabbie. I had plenty on my mind but we couldn't sit and ramble about the Patriots with regular people about.

By the time we'd reached 'Philanthropy HQ' as I'd deemed it by now there was no question in my mind that something didn't feel quite right. Glancing to Trent I couldn't really decipher the look on his face but I sensed a similar unrest in his facial expression as well. Of course the only thing we could really do now was go in. I was thankful that their apartment, as run down as they were had an elevator so I didn't have to drag myself up flights of steps on a bad leg. Somehow, and not even I was really sure, I'd managed to make it down the steps of our place without a single groan. When the elevator clicked to a halt at the fourth floor the feeling in the core of me previously hadn't done much to ease.

As soon as we entered the room Snake had looked up from the shabby couch and Hal from his monitor. I could only begin to wonder what he'd been hard at work on over in his little corner.

"So...who died?" I tried to break the foreboding quiet.

Snake and Otacon exchanged dismal glances as my own usual outspoken nature was extinguished. At this point both Trent and I waited for an answer. A solid minute passed as Otacon finished doing whatever it was before he answered finally, "Rose's child."

I could see the whole subject made Snake feel terrible as well but of course to the unskilled eye he held no remorse on the subject.

"How's Raiden doing..." I dared cautiously.

"Not here anymore for one," this time it was Snake's somber voice that answered, "Rose said he left when she told him and hasn't been back in over two weeks."

Hal continued, "She told us that he's never been gone this long. A day or three maybe but never weeks at a time. We fear that he may be gone for good this time."

"Jesus..." I mouthed quietly.

"I didn't even know he'd gotten that bad," Trent sighed, "but I guess it doesn't come as any surprise either. When he'd come and stay the night from time to time he would hardly speak to us. He'd only tell me that he was thankful that he had 'some other place' to stay."

Hal leaned forward hands in his lap head lowered, "I don't suppose either of you have seen him in the last two weeks have you?"

Trent and I exchanged solomon glances before replying in low unison, "No."

"I see...then I guess this is all we have of him now..." he sighed slowly unclenching a lightly grasped fist. In his hand sat a jump drive.

"What is that?"

"With it and a little ingenuity we finally figured out why we couldn't find anything through just Emma's worm cluster. We needed the other half of the puzzle."

Clinching his hand again he sat the drive back on his desk, "It's a digital copy of the nanomachine cluster that had formed in Raiden's body."

Intrigued I couldn't help but stare at it in awe, "How did you manage to get ahold of that?"

"Rose, actually. When she came to tell us about Raiden she told me that he had left this behind. She figured he would want us to have it and thankfully came to the right conclusion. It's going to take some time to analyze it, I'm sure, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Did he leave anything else with that?" I wondered aloud.

"He left a text file on it as well telling us that when we solved the puzzle to send it to some encrypted email address."

"Now I know Raiden knows a little about technology but how the hell..."

Otacon nodded interrupting, "I know! I came to the very same conclusion."

"So the real question is who and the hell is that kid working for now?" Snake simply grumbled from his the couch, by now, taking a drag off half a cigarette.

"I guess...all we can do is leave it in his hands. He's left us with the only lead we have now."

"I guess so..." I sighed in defeat.

Trent quietly spoke up, "I'd like a copy of the information on the drive too Otacon."

"Of course. Just remember that what's on this drive works with Emma's worm cluster, you still have the copy of it I gave you, right?"

"Yes, I'm actually ready to get started now. Is there anything else that we should know?"

"Not at the moment." His attention slowly shifted to Snake and myself, "And sorry you two, I don't have any information on any Metal Gears to blow up at this time either."

Unsurprised by this I barely batted an eyelash to it, "Understood."

Hal, defeated, gave a yawn, "I've actually been up all night working on this thing. Trent, if you find any new connections with the copy I gave you just send the results though the usual channels and I'll get back to it when I've had a little down time, okay?"

"Sure thing and no issue," he nodded a look of determination on his face. For a long time now Trent had had one thing he'd desperately wanted to do and that was impress Otacon, who he'd come to look up to.

By now I'd made my way over to my brother who had just put out his smoke as I lightly punched him in the arm, "Gim'mie a hug asshole so I can go."

"Yeah, yeah, can it woman."

Lazily he moved to his feet and I wrapped my arms around him and gave a small squeeze. As much as he was, indeed, an asshole he was my favorite asshole and the only asshole in the family I had left. Taking a step back I could smell the aroma of his smokes radiating off of him as I took a glance at the pack, "Still smoking that brand huh?"

"What can I say...they've grown on me."

"Like a tumor in your lungs, huh?"

"Yeah you could say that smart ass," he chuckled, "now don't you have something you can be doing besides jumping my shit?"

"Probably, but what can I say? You just make it so damned fun to harass the fuck outta you."

"I know. Guess I'll have to start making it harder. Now get going and do something useful with your time besides obsessing over blowing up robots like me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I snickered waving as I made my way out of the door where Trent had been waiting for me.

"You paying for the cab back right?"

"But of course...you paid for the one here, didn't you?"

-

By the time we made it back to our apartment it was already well after six. Trent had informed me long before we'd made our way through the door that he was going to hit the computer, at Hal's request, and attend to making a dent in analyzing the information at hand. I'd told him that I was probably going to be in my room and sleep the rest of the night.

With no curiosity cast my way I slowly shut the door to my room and tried to be as quiet as possible. Last thing I needed to do was wake the dead trying to look halfway decent. Yeah, that would be one hell of an explanation to Trent. Slipping on a lacy top with a pair of black slacks and a pair of low heels I gave a quick roundabout in the mirror deciding it would be good enough. As much as I'd of liked to wear a dress I just couldn't bring myself to wear one to meet him. Last thing I needed was to pass as overly feminine to someone who had the ability to rip out my throat in half a second.

Not stupid enough to take the front door I threw a small pocket flashlight into my pocket along with the other essentials and hauled myself out of the window being doubly careful not to make too much noise but also not to rip any of my relatively fresh wounds open.

Thankfully it wasn't too much of a hassle to get down the fire escape unharmed.

Quickly I moved to the front of the complex before a hobo or something entirely worse noticed some lady roaming around in their alley. That would be the last thing needed tonight. Finally to the street I flagged down a lingering Taxi and by seven fifteen was making fairly good time to get across town before eight.


End file.
